This invention relates in general to a three dimensional, implantable bone brace and, more particularly, to a type thereof capable of being readily adapted to repair a fractured mandible or to bridge and maintain the spacing between portions of an avulsed or resected mandible or to hold a bone graft with respect to a mandible.
With existing types of implantable bone plates or jaw pinning or wiring techniques, it is frequently necessary to immobilize the jaw for prolonged periods during which the healing is taking place. As the result, particularly where the patient has had sufficient trauma to the tempromandibular joint with a resultant hemarthrosis, immobilization of the mandible for prolonged periods may develop post-operative ankylosis of this joint. In addition to the discomfort and inconvenience experienced by the patient, the immobilization invites post-operative airway embarrassment, disrupts the normal intake of food, and offers a serious problem in treating the mentally deficient, the epileptic, the uncooperative and the unconscious patient.
The use of implantable bone plates is well known and, in fact, includes the use of three-dimensional bone braces. However, existing bone plates or braces are not readily adaptable to use on curved surfaces while, at the same time, providing sufficient rigidity for such curved surface, as is found on the lateral surface of the mandible. Thus, even with the use of implantable bone plates of an existing type, it has often been necessary to immobilize the jaw or mandible. On the other hand, three-dimensional bone plates having the inherent rigidity capable of fixing together the fractured or avulsed parts of the mandible have not been readily capable of deformation for the purpose of conforming to the shape of the mandible.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention has been the provision of a three-dimensional bone plate or brace having sufficient rigidity to serve as an implantable brace attachable to the mandible to hold firmly together parts on opposite sides of a fracture line, or parts thereof on opposite sides of a zone in the mandible which has been avulsed or resected or to hold a bone graft in place.
A further object of this invention has been the provision of a bone brace, as aforesaid, in which the conforming of the brace can be readily accomplished by the physician at the time the brace is being implanted.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a bone brace, as aforesaid, which, after healing has completed, creates a minimum of disfigurement in the appearance of the patient due to the presence of the implant.